There are many cargo handling systems in present-day use. Some such systems are disclosed by the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,588 entitled "Cargo Handling Apparatus," issued Jul. 26, 1966, to R. W. Davidson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,281 entitled "Container Support and Locking Arrangement," issued Apr. 27, 1965, to R. M. Sherrie et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,374 entitled "Truck Loading System," issued May 20, 1975, to Albert J. Swallow, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,462 entitled "Cargo Carrier Interlock System," issued May 27, 1969, to P.S. Brenna; U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,133 entitled "Loading Pallet For Aircraft Cargo Container," issued May 29, 1990, to Albert D. Wiseman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,721 entitled "Clamping and Shock Absorbing Device," issued Aug. 22, 1950, to M. P. Taylor; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,792 entitled "Cargo Conveying Apparatus on Motor Truck," issued Mar. 1, 1977, to Sano et al.
While the above-identified U.S. patents disclose various structures for cargo handling, none of the above-identified patents disclose the uncomplicated cargo loading and unloading apparatus as disclosed herein, including the use of tracks which permit movement of cargo containers therealong on the surface of a truck bed, the apparatus being provided with one locking means to secure adjacent containers together and to the track and another locking means to secure the last container placed on the truck bed to the track and thus secure the adjacent mutually secured containers against movement. The securing means may also be used to secure stacked half-containers together and to the tracks. Additionally, a loader mechanism is provided for loading and unloading the containers to the truck bed.